


I'm Here

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can you do one where the reader has an anxiety or panic attack and Daryl is the only person who can help her. Maybe end in smut. Idk 🤗Summary: Daryl and the reader are out on a run for supplies when they encounter a herd and have to hide in a near by cabin. The reader has a panic attack and Daryl comforts her and tells her it’s all going to be okay. Lovey Dovey Smutty ending. Season 4 Era, after the prison…





	I'm Here

“Keep up!” Daryl shouted in a whisper at you, trying not to raise his voice as he looked at you at the tail end of the group.

You nodded. Trying to ignore your racing heart and every fearful thought that went through your mind.

He reached his hand back to you and you grabbed it letting him help you up and over a few big boulders that you were walking across as the rapid waters rushed through them below you. You looked back and watch the hoard of walkers starting to cross into the water, walking after you.

All you saw was them and their chomping, hungry, mouths and all you heard was the rapid rush of the water. Your heart was racing and you suddenly felt like you couldn’t breathe.

You froze in place as everything around you swirled around in your mind like a nightmare, except you knew it was reality. You could hear the chomping of their decaying jaws as you watched them outstretch their arms towards you.

Daryl was pulling at your arm, trying to get you to keep moving, but you were lost in the nightmare. You pictured what it was going to feel like when they ripped into you, what it would be like to become one of them. You began to hear Daryl in the background, it sounded like he was miles away shouting at you through the loud sound of walkers chomping and cawing.

“Y/N? Y/N! Let’s go!” Daryl shouted, pulling at your arm as he looked over at you and then at the walkers who slowly got closer every second you remained still.

He finally dropped your hand and walked in front of you. He put his hands on your shoulders and shook them roughly until you snapped out of your fog and looked over into his eyes.

“What?” You asked, feeling like you were being ripped out of a dream.

“What? Are ya just gonna stand there and get eaten or are ya gonna come with me?” He growled, looking at you with concerned yet stern eyes.

“Sorry…” You said, looking over at the walkers for another contemplative moment before looking back over at him and shaking your head, trying to get it straight.

You looked over at him as you cracked your neck and hardened your eyes.

“Sorry. Let’s go.” You said.

He looked over at you angrily another second before nodding and taking your hand again. He pulled you across the rapids to the other side of the bank. He looked back and watched the walkers slowly making their way across the river, a few decaying on the spot and floating downstream and the rest continued their march towards you.

He looked over at you his eyes determined and serious as his hand gripped yours tighter.

“Come on. We’ve got to find a place to lay low while this moves through.” He said, pulling you quickly into the woods in behind you and the shore bank.

You remember being pulled into the green roughage, trees by passing you at what seemed like light speed. You could still hear the loud sounds of the walkers chomping at the bit for a piece of you both. Your heart was racing. Everything around you was a fog. But, somehow your legs still worked and you watched as a blurry shape that looked like Daryl ahead of you, pulling you away from danger.

He looked back every so often, afraid you were going to faint. But, you kept moving.

He looked around the wooded area, desperate to find a place you two could be safe while this hoard roamed through. You guys walked into a clearing, with just long grass as far as the eye could see, his heart rate was rising as he heard the walkers behind you two. He winced across the clearing, scoping out every nook and cranny.

Bingo.

His eyes flew to what looked to be a small cabin on the other side, nearly hidden by a bunch of trees. It was higher up, with a good set of stairs to climb before it reached the door. He looked over at you with concern. You looked dazed and confused like you didn’t even know where you were.

It had been months since your group had had the safety of the prison ripped away from you. Your group currently was about ten miles in the opposite direction. He didn’t know what he was thinking allowing you to come along. But, you had been different lately, more scared of everything since the prison was lost. Daryl had just wanted to help keep you grounded. You were the last thing he could lose in this world.

You had been one of the Woodbury survivors that were welcomed into the prison. The shock and horrific nature Hershel’s death caused through you all was still palpable. After that you had all been on the run, trying to stick together, but still needing to roam off for supplies. A stable place was what you needed. But, he didn’t for the life of him know how to give you that. All he could do was just keep you alive… That’s what he NEEDED to do.

He looked over at your dazed and obviously confused face, your body swaying a little. You needed to rest.

“Can ya make it to that house?” He asked in a whisper, pointing across the clearing to the small cabin.

You squinted your near double vision, trying to see it.

You looked over at him and noticed he was worried about you.

So, you nodded, trying to focus as hard as you could on making it, squinting at your target.

“Let’s do it.” You said, taking a few deep breathes and trying to feel your feet on the ground as you prepared to run.

He looked over at you and nodded, his hand gripping yours tightly as he started to run towards the cabin with you in tow.

You focused on the ground underneath you jumping up and over anything that came across your path that might obstruct it. You looked back up at Daryl who still looked partially like two of him and focusing on following him. Your breathing was erratic, but your desire to follow him was stronger than this feeling of panic coursing through you. You could fall apart later. But, you couldn’t not be here and do this without him.

Daryl gripped your hand as tight as he could, looking back every so often at you as you two sprinted through the tall grass. You finally made it to the cabin and he rushed you up the stairs. He quickly opened the door and pulled you inside, shutting the door and locking it. He twirled your body around until your back was against the door. He shook your shoulders and forced your eyes to his.

“Stay here. I’m gonna check the house.” He said, with serious, stern, eyes.

You could barely hear him in your haze. You looked up at him confused for a moment before nodding. He nodded back and took his bow off his shoulder. He turned around and propped it up and to his shoulder as he concentrated on clearing the house.

It was a modestly sized cabin on a big hill. It was only one level. He searched the kitchen and then down into the living room which the kitchen opened into. He then walked down the hallway on the right of the door. You looked over at him and watched him disappear into the dark.

You were breathing heavy and your heart was going a million miles an hour.

A few seconds later he came back down the hallway, having cleared the bathroom and bedroom that were back there. He walked quickly to the window and looked out. He saw the hoard moving through a few of them trying to climb the steps. He opened the window and aimed his bow, shooting the two walkers that were climbing in the head. He shut and locked the window, looking over at you.

You were bent down with your hands on your knees, your eyes closed as you hyperventilated.

Daryl walked over to you and quickly grabbed your right arm, swinging it around his shoulder and walking you into the living room to sit on the couch. He kneeled down in front of you and rubbed his hands up and down your thighs, slowly and with pressure.

“Hey…” He said in a low whisper.

You looked up at him as you hyperventilated, feeling your heart racing a million miles a minute as you tried desperately to catch your breath.

“Hey… It’s okay, Y/N… We’re safe… Just breathe.” He said.

He knew you were having an episode it had happened a few times before since you had all been on the run. He was usually the only one who could calm you down when you got like this. It felt like you were going to die and there were a million images of walkers and you screaming as they ripped you apart running through your head.

“What are ya thinkin?” He asked, continuing to rub your legs up and down in a steady motion.

“Them…” You said in between painstaking breaths, nudging your head slightly towards the door.

He nodded in understanding.

“We’re safe here until they pass, Y/N…” He said looking up and forcing your eyes to his.

You looked frightened like a deer caught in the headlights. His hands came up and cupped your face.

“Ya know I’d never let them hurt ya, Y/N.” He said and leaned over and gave you a sweet kiss.

He leaned back and his eyes roamed your face, worriedly as he saw your breathing was still pained and a look of fright in your eyes. You looked over into his eyes and you felt hot tears coming to your eyes.

You ran your hands slowly up his forearms, trying to memorize the feeling of his skin as your hands reached his that cupped your face. You put your hands over his and looking into his eyes as silent tears streamed down your face. You shook your head crying harder.

“You don’t know that Daryl… All it takes is one wrong move out there and…” You started to panic again with visions of Daryl now being ripped apart but those monsters as you watched helplessly.

“I don’t want you to die… I don’t want to die…” You said finally breaking down until you were sobbing uncontrollably.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you as you cried into his shoulder.

“Shhh…Shh… Shh…” He said, rubbing his hands up and down your back reassuringly.

You wrapped your arms around him, tightly, as you sobbed into him, visions of losing him flashing through your mind. After a few minutes, you took a ragged breath and felt your body fall into his from exhaustion.

“Just breathe baby… In and out….” He said, breathing slowly into your chest in and out.

You closed your eyes and focused on matching his breath with yours, it helped. You felt a few ragged sobs come out again before your breathing and heart rate finally started to steady out. You hugged him harder, breathing in his scent lovingly as you did.

His hands on your back slowed but still continued to rub it up and down as he held you into him. He closed his eyes and listened to your heartbeat, happy it was calming down and so was your breathing. After another minute he slowly leaned back, keeping you safe in his arms as he leaned back to look into your eyes.

Your hair was a mess, your face was red and blotchy, your eyes puffy from crying. Still, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hands run up from your shoulders to cup your face again. He looked into your eyes with misty eyes of his own, searching them. He hated when you got this way and the thing he hated most was that you could be right. But, he could never tell you that. You needed him to be your rock. He hated how helpless he was when you had these attacks. He had his own fears of what they or those assholes outside would do to you.

He pushed his forehead against yours and drug it back and forth across yours. He closed his eyes a minute, pushing back his own tears and taking a deep breath before looking back into your eyes and speaking.

“I don’t… I don’t know what’s gonna happen, out there, Y/N. All I know is that I made a promise to ya and I intend to keep it. I’m never gonna let anythin’ happen to ya, not ever.” He said, anger at the possibility striking through his eyes a moment before softening again.

You held onto him, not willing to unwrap your arms from his body just yet as you looked up at him with innocent fear.

“But, what about you?... I can’t even think about that, Daryl… I just can’t… I love you so much!” You said, tears filling your eyes again as you looked up at him.

He took another deep breath, biting his lip as he searched for what to say next.

“IF anything ever happens to me… Just know that I love you and I wouldn’t want you to be sad… I’d rather it be me than you…” He said looking down at you with serious love in his eyes.

You looked down sadly, feeling the sting of tears coming back.

His right hand came down to your chin and he pulled it up, forcing your eyes back to his. He looked at you his eyes vulnerable and soft.

“I’m here, Y/N. And I’m gonna be for as long as I can…” He turned and looked out the window imagining the herd as they stumbled through looking for flesh to feast on.

He looked back at you and smile softly at your worried face, cupping it with both hands again as he looked down at you.

“Truth is, we don’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow or the next day or the next… All we have is right now. And right now we have each other… I’m gonna keep you safe, Y/N… I promise ya that…” He said, leaning down to give you another slow, sweet, kiss on your lips.

He leaned back and took in your reaction, smiling as he watched your face lighten up a little.

You nodded and rubbed your hands up and down the sides of his vest, trying to memorize the feeling of each pace.

You looked over at him in awe at this amazing man who always showed you just how much he cared. You couldn’t fathom your world without him.

“I love you so much, Daryl…” You said, tears coming to your eyes again as you showed him your vulnerable love. 

His thumbs caressed the sides of your face as his hands cupped it. He smiled, so happy to hear those words. He never understood why a woman like you ever took to him. But, you were the best thing he had ever found and he could never get enough of you.

He nodded and smiled softly.

“I love ya too, Y/N… So, fucking much…” He said, his voice cracking with emotion towards the end.

“I promise to do whatever I can to keep us together, to keep us alive.” He said with determined eyes, needing you to know that was his truth.

You bit your lip and looked down a minute, before looking back up at him and nodding.

“Okay.” You said in a whisper, needing to believe it.

You couldn’t survive this world without him, he was your everything. Even before this world, you had never found anyone half as loving of you as him. Your heart ached sometimes with how much love you felt for him.

Daryl felt the same way about you.

The two of you sat there looking into each other’s eyes another moment as your breathing and hearts settled again.

You took a deep breath and looked over at the window across the living room, opposite of the door.

“You think they’ve moved through?” You asked, looking back over at him with curious eyes.

He brought your forehead to his lips and kissed it a second before getting up and walking over to the big bay window that overlooked the valley of woods beneath the house. He peered out the window and watched as a couple dozen walkers walked by, more following behind them. He walked across the house and looked out of the window by the door and saw about a hundred more staggering through. They had lost your scent it seemed because no more were trying to get up the stairs, they were just roaming through looking around for food.

“Looks like it might be awhile.” He said, looking back over at you with serious eyes.

You nodded. You looked over at the pillow on the couch you sat on and yawned, suddenly so tired from your excursions.

“If ya want to sleep, go ahead. I’ll keep a lookout. Just in case.” He said.

You looked over at him with worried eyes again.

He smiled.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He said, looking at you with reassuring eyes.

You looked at him sideways another second, another big yawn hitting you. You reluctantly nodded your head.

“Okay. Don’t let me sleep too long.” You said, looking over at him with a smile before laying down on the couch and pushing your head to the pillow.

You were so overtired. It had been over a week since you had had shelter like this place. Your head hit the pillow and you snuggled into it, smiling as you felt his eyes on you, watching over you. Your brain turned off from exhaustion and the fact that you knew he was watching you and soon you fell into a deep sleep.

You awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and a soft glow on your face. You opened your eyes and looked across the couch you slept on and saw a roaring fire in the fireplace. You shot up and looked around nervously when you didn’t see Daryl.

“I’m here.” He said from the kitchen behind you.

You turned around and smiled as you watched him whittle away making new arrows for his crossbow, with a lantern on the table next to him where he sat. You looked around as you awoke, noticing the sun had gone down and it was now dark. You put your hand to your forehead and focused on waking up from your slumber.

“How long was I out?” You asked.

Daryl looked over at you and shrugged.

“A few hours. Ya must have needed it.” He said, putting his arrow down on the table and grabbing the lantern.

He walked over to the kitchen and set it on the counter. He went to work opening a can of soup he had found and poured it into the bowl. He looked through the drawers until he found the utensils and grabbed a metal spoon putting it in the bowl of soup. He grabbed the lantern and the bowl and walked over to you. He walked over and stood in front of you and pushed the bowl towards you.

You smiled sleepily and took it, nodding in thanks as you started to scoop the soup into your mouth.

“Mmm…” You said as you quickly gulped it down, suddenly realizing how hungry you were.

He smiled softly as he watched you devour your food. You dropped the spoon and grabbed the bowl gulping it down until it was gone. You lowered the bowl and smiled happily to yourself at the feeling of food in your stomach. It had been about a day since you had eaten anything. The two of you were basically living off of berries and anything you could find, which lately wasn’t much.

You wiped your mouth with your hand and looked over at him. He looked back at you and chuckled easily at the sight of you. You smiled wider and laughed a little, handing him the bowl back.

“Thanks.” You said looking over at him sweetly.

He always took so much care of you. He nodded and took it, walking back over to the kitchen and setting it in the sink. You pivoted your body and look back at him.

“Did you eat?” You asked, watching him turn back around towards you.

He nodded and nudged his head to the side.

“I found quite a few cans of food. Looks like this place is pretty well hidden.” He said, walking back over to you and sitting down on the couch next to you.

He raised his arm and leaned it onto the back of the couch, behind your head. You smiled and cuddled into him, scooting over until your head was resting on his should. His arm then wrapped around you, rubbing your shoulder.

You stared at the fire, listening to the crackling of the wood and smiled at Daryl’s caress, wishing it could always be this way.

You cuddled further into him and ran your right hand up to rest on his chest.

“Maybe we could stay awhile.” You said, sighing internally at the thought.

He turned and looked down into your eyes, curious if you were serious. He saw that you were and he nodded.

“Do ya want to?” He asked.

He smiled softly as he watched you look up at him happily and nodded.

He nodded and smiled back.

“Okay. Let’s stay for a few days. The group won’t miss us for at least that long.” He said.

You nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips before leaning your head back onto his shoulder, staring up at his as the fire flickered over his beautiful face. You ran your right hand up and pushed the hair on the side of his face to the side, resting it on his cheek.

“I love you so much, Daryl.” You said, your eyes turning vulnerable again as you thought of just how much that was true, softly caressing the side of his face.

“I love ya too, Y/N… So, damn much.” He said leaning down to give you a slow, sweet, kiss.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grab ahold of yours, swirling around it slowly and passionately for a minute before he leaned back and looked lovingly into your eyes.

You smiled and gave him another slow kiss before turning over and slowly and softly straddling his lap with both your knees on the couch on either side of his lap. You sat down slowly on his knees and wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, swaying and smiling happily as you took him in, in this amazingly quiet atmosphere. You closed your eyes and listening to the quiet crackling of the fire and took in its piney scent. You opened them slowly and smiled when you felt him wrap his arms around your waist.

“Just imagine Daryl… Two whole days to ourselves. Tucked away from all that.” You nudged your head towards the door as you opened your hazy eyes and looked into his.

His hands ran up and down your sides and he smiled lovingly, so happy you were finally feeling relaxed.

“I mean when was the last time we had two whole days alone together where there wasn’t danger all around us??” You said a happy tone in your voice.

You two shared a knowing look; the prison.

You shook your head, shaking away the bad memories, refusing to let them ruin this time for you. You leaned your forehead down onto his and looked at him with a playful, easy, grin.

“So, Mr. Dixon… What do you think we should do with the time we have completely alone and secluded?” You asked with a playful smirk as you tilted your head. Daryl’s happy smile disappeared and his eyes turned dark. His hands gripped your sides and held you in place as he pushed his lips to yours. He kissed you slow and hard, before leaning back and looking into your eyes.

“Oh. I’ve got a few ideas…” He said with dark, lust filled, eyes.

You shuddered and your body responded, sending waves of anticipatory pleasure through your body.

You nudged your nose up into his and smirked wider.

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you show me then?” You said, daring him to take you over.

His eyes grew darker and a mischievous smile spread across his face. His hands ran down to your ass and he pulled your body further into his. You smiled and happily let him pull you in. You readjusted and scooted your body closer, pressing your hips firmly into his as you spread your legs wider to do so. Your hips made contact with his and his hands rubbed boldly up and down your back and your ass, slowly and roughly, as he stared into your eyes.

“Oh…” You moaned happily, closing your eyes and arching your body into his as you felt his rough touch on you.

It had been so long since you two had been able to be alone together, so long since you had been together. You both craved each other so badly right now. He watched your head tilt back and your eyes closed and he leaned over and pushed his lips to the nape of your neck. He began to suck and swirl up and down it, hungrily, groaning lowly here and there as he tasted your skin.

You moaned happily and ran your hands up into his hair, massaging it and pulling his lips further into your skin. He growled again and his hot, sticky, kisses ran over to the side of your neck.

You smiled happily and moved your head to the side allowing for his lips to start exploring it.

His hands ran up to your shoulder blades and he held them there, pulling you into him as his tongue began to leave a hot trail of kisses up and down it.

You sighed and your hands massaged his hair more roughly and with more need.

“Oh, Daryl…” You moaned softly, loving the shivers that exploded on your skin as you felt his tongue swirling up and down and all around your skin.

You started to get so turned on rocking up and down onto him slowly getting used to him again.

His lips and his tongue came to your ear, swirling around it before whispering into it.

“I’m gonna love ya down so good, Y/N...” He said, sucking and swirling slowly and sweetly back down the nape of your neck.

You ran your hands do to his neck and rubbed it up and down lovingly, moaning softly as his tongue kissed and swirled back down and around to your nap and over to the other side of your neck. You slowly rolled your head around, following his tongue’s lead, turning your head to the other side allowing him access to the other side of your neck. He sucked and swirled his hot, wet, tongue up and down your neck, coming up to the spot behind your ear he knew you loved so much and kissing it roughly.

“Oh, baby… Please…” You said in pure heat right now for him because of his tongue.

He kissed the spot again, this time suctioning onto it as his tongue swirled around it faster and faster.

“Oh, yeah…” You sighed, rocking your body onto his with more need as he hit your spot just right.

He kissed his way back down the side of your neck, over to your chin, and back up to your lips.

You turned your head forward to meet his lips with yours. Before he could meet them, you wrapped your arms around his tighter and pushed your lips to his, pushing your tongue into his mouth and grabbing his, swirling it around roughly as you rocked up and down on him.

He grunted in happily surprise and his arms wrapped your body in a hug, pulling you all the way into him until your chest was pressed against his and your body was completely against his.

You adjusted and wrapped your arms further around his neck and shoulders fully sinking into him as you swirled your tongue passionately around him, fast and deep. You moaned in between every few laps, rocking your hips up into his as you rode and kissed him so good.

Daryl groaned happily at the feeling. He loved when you showed him just how much you wanted him. His hands started to roam down your back and to your ass, which he grabbed again and roughly rubbed on, causing him to groan again into your kiss. He gripped your ass roughly pulling it up and down, taking your tongue around his this time, countering the direction as he got so turned on by your dominant kiss. He sucked and swirled around your tongue faster and deeper as his hands came back to your sides.

He ended your kiss abruptly, pulling his lips back off you and keeping you locked in place with his hands gripping your side. You were both slightly panting at the passionate make-out session.

You looked over at him with want and dismay all at once for his lips leaving yours. He looked you over and smiled for a second at the look in your eye and your raw lips, which were still open, just for him. He leaned up and gave you one more slow, passionate, kiss before leaning back on the couch and looking at you with nothing but loving want in his eyes.

He patted your sides, signaling you. You slung your left leg off him and pivoted to sit back on the couch next to him. He quickly stood up and reached his hand out to you. You smiled and took it immediately. You giggled softly as he swiftly pulled you up and off the couch and into his arms. You wrapped your left arm around his waist. He took your right arm in his left, propping it up in the arm and intertwining your hands together, sliding his right arm under your left and around your waist. He began to sway as if you were dancing to music.

You giggled again, shaking your head in disbelief and looking up at him in the fireside glow.

“What are you doing Daryl? There’s no music.” You said, looking up at him in awe.

“Who says there has to be?” He asked, continuing to sway you to and fro.

You smiled sweetly and let him lead you.

His hand on your lower back pushed you into him until your bodies were inseparable again and your faces were close to touching again.

Your eyes turned serious as you felt your body hit his with full impact.

Your lips were so close to his and the air in the room suddenly was thick again with need. You looked up at him with wanting eyes and then down at his lips. You watched them smile and watched him press them back to yours.

You sighed and closed your eyes, happily pressing your lips back up to his. He slowly kissed your lips a few times before softly pushing his tongue back in your mouth as you two swayed to the rhythm of your own heartbeats. He grabbed your tongue and slowly, but deeply, began to swirl it around his. You moaned happily and your body melted into his as he kissed you so lovingly. Your tongues rolled around each other’s, more passionately with each pass.

He swirled his tongue around yours a few more times and then pulled his lips off you, looking down into your eyes. He stared into your soul as he swayed your bodies back and forth, a smile on his face that said everything.

Smiled happily back up at him, conveying the same emotion he was feeding you.

You let go of his hand and pushed your right hand up onto his chest, running it slowly up and down. You licked your lips and watched your actions, boldly moving it down further with each pass. You stepped your body back a little and pushed your hand all the way down his stomach to his clothed cock. You softly rubbed it up and down getting immediately turned on as how hard he was for you.

You looked up at him as you rubbed him up and down, smirking as you watched his eyes go dark.

His hand came down and grabbed your wrist, tightly holding onto it.

You looked up at him and smiled wider as you saw the confused, angry, lustful, look in his eyes.

You smirked, pulling your hand away from his and stepping back a few feet. You locked eyes with his and brought your hands to the hem of your shirt. You pulled it up and over you, letting it fall to the floor. You kicked out of your shoes and brought your hands to the button of your pants. You unbuttoned them and shimmied them down your body, wiggling slowly as you bent over to push them to the floor. You kicked out of them and walked back over to him in just your bra and panties now.

You pushed your body up into his, running your hands swiftly up his chest and into his hair as you pressed your body into his. You looked up at him with pure longing.

“Take me, please Daryl…” You pleaded in a low voice as you massaged the back of his hair.

His eyes turned darker at the sight of you begging him and he growled deep in his throat. His hands ran around and grabbed your ass, both hands dominantly coming down and grabbing your butt and pulling you into him harshly.

You smiled happily as you felt him pull your core harshly into his, loving the feeling.

You slowly massaged your ass up and down, getting even harder at the feeling.

“Shit, Y/N… It’s been so long since I’ve been able to love ya down right.” He said, staring into your soul with hungry eyes.

You bit your lip and nodded in agreement, a feeling of excitement rushing over you as you remember what it was like to have your man all over you in every way.

“Too long.” You agreed, running your hands down his chest and to his shoulders.

He dropped his hands on your ass long enough for you to discard his vest, pushing it down his arms and to the floor.

You looked up into his eyes as your hand came to the button of his pants. You popped it open and unzipped him, never losing eye contact as you did.

He quickly kicked out of his boots, pushing them behind him and watched as you slowly pulled his pants down, dropping to your knees. You concentrated and watched as you helped him out of each leg, pushing the fabric behind you. You looked up from the ground and nearly shuddered in excitement as you locked eyes with his now free cock, which sprung up his stomach.

You ran your hands up and down his thighs, staring at his cock hungrily.

His hands came to the back of your hair and he pulled it back tightly, forcing your head and your eyes up to his.

His eyes were determined and hard. He yanked your hair lightly again, testing whether you would let him control you or not. He smirked when you allowed it.

“Come here, Y/N.” He said as if it were an order.

You smiled and nodded, against his tight grip.

He dropped his grip and you stood up, running your hands up his naked body as you did, resting them on his chest as you stood up against him. His hands came back around your back and waist, running back down to your ass. This time he pushed his hands under your panties and gripped your bare ass with both of his strong hands, pulling you into him.

Your lips hit his and you smiled as you felt his hands roam up your back and to the clasp of your bra. He unclipped it and his big hands pushed under it and pushed it down your shoulders. You stepped back a little and dropped your arms, letting him push the bra down each arm and to the floor. You stepped over it and back into his arms, pushing your hands around his big barrel stomach and to his sides, rubbing them up and down lightly with your fingertips.

His hands came back to your back. He wrapped his big strong arms around you and pulled you into him, lifting you from the floor as he hugged you into him and spun you around. You laughed, wrapping your arms around him and laying your head on the side of his shoulder as you let him spin you around towards the direction of the fireplace.

He walked you both over to the rug that laid out in front of the fireplace and set you back down on your feet. He stared into your eyes as the fireside glow hit you just right. His right hand came up and caressed the side of your face for a minute as he studied you. You were the most beautiful thing he had ever known. His thumb caressed your cheek as he softly leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, taking them in for another slow, sweet, kiss.

You sighed happily and let his tongue take yours on another sweet ride. After a few more swirls of his tongue around yours, he leaned back, detaching his lips and staring you down as his hands came to the hem of your panties.

“I wanna make ya feel nothin’ but good tonight, Y/N.” He said, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose around yours sweetly before pushing your panties down off your ass.

The fell to the floor and you stepped out of them, nuzzling his nose back.

You loosely hung your arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes with nothing but pure love.

“I love you. Daryl.” You said, smiling as you watched his eyes soften at your words.

He nodded and ghosted your lips again.

“I love you too, Y/N. I promise I’ll do everything I can to take care of you.” He said, taking your lips in for a slow kiss and wrapping you in a protective hug.

After he was done with his kiss he nudged his nose into you with a soft smile on his face.

“Lay down.” He said, staring deep into your eyes.

You nodded and obeyed, breaking your hold on him to sit down and lay down on the soft rug underneath you.

Daryl looked over at the couch and walked over to grab a pillow that was on it. He walked back over to you and handed it to you.

“Here.” He said, holding it out to you.

You smiled at his sweetness and took it, putting it under your head and adjusting your body.

He walked down until he was looking up at you from your feet’s position on the floor. He dropped down and crawled over to you. He looked down and his hands ran up and down your calves a few times before running up to your knees and pushing your legs apart.

He leaned down and gave your inner thighs each sweet kisses, back and forth as he climbed up into you. His hands spread your legs open as he reached your upper thighs, kissing them both sweetly. He trailed his kiss over to your pussy which was now completely open to him.

He looked up at you and smirked at the look on your face as your breathing slowed and your heart raced. He was so close to you your whole body was on fire. He stared at you as he leaned down to kiss it.

“Oh, Daryl…” You whimpered happily at the feeling of him teasing your pussy, making you so wet and ready for him.

He smirked wider and nudged his nose up at you.

“I’m gonna make ya feel amazin’ tonight, Y/N. You’ll forget all about everything else.” He said, turning his attention to your pussy.

He kissed it again, this time letting his tongue through to slowly french your lips with his.

Your hands came down to massage his hair as he started to work on you.

He growled into you when he felt your hands come to his hair, causing you to buck up into his lips at the vibration and moan happily.

“Baby, that feels so good…” You moaned happily closing your eyes and rocking your hips up and down into him.

His hands on the insides of your thighs, kept them pinned and apart. He slowly pushed his tongue inside you and began to wiggle it around in a slow, circular, movement. He looked up and noticed the look of pure bliss on your face as you writhed happily underneath him, your smiling face glowing in the firelight.

He moaned into you again, wiggling his tongue more rapidly up and down inside you.

“Oh yeah…” You said, breathlessly, loving the feeling of his wet tongue inside you.

He swirled it around inside you a few more times before running it up your folds and to your clit. He licked up your clit and look up at you, watching as your body spasmed in pleasure.

“Yeah!” You cried out, happily, your face contorting with need.

He smiled to himself and repeated his actions this time, running his tongue under your clit and starting to flick it quickly.

“Oh, shit!” You cried out in surprised bliss, your eyes shooting open and down to him.

You looked down at with pure desperation, your heart racing as he made every cell in your body come alive. He continued to flick lightly and rapidly onto your clit. Your hips started to rock up and down with pure need as you stared him down, gripping his hair every so often as you massaged it roughly.

He licked up your folds a few times before coming back to your clit and suctioning onto it, kissing it feverishly, swirling his tongue around it faster with each lap. Your hands gripped the rug underneath you as you rocked your hips up and down to meet his tongue.

“I’m so close, Daryl… Please…” You begged him for a release you hadn’t been able to feel from him in quite some time.

He growled and groaned at the sight of you falling apart for his tongue. He was so fucking hard he could barely concentrate. He began to moan continuously and his tongue came back down to slowly flick your clit, suctioning onto it with his lips here and there as he watched you climb.

You were a whimpering, moaning, mess, staring down at him for sweet release. His tongue sped up and he flicked it as fast as he could.

“Oh god… Yes! Don’t stop!” You moaned loudly, closing your eyes and concentrating on your high.

He suctioned onto your clit harsher than before and his tongue relentlessly flicked and swirled around it until you came for him.

“Oh, shit!! Daryl!” You cried out, your body arching up into him as you felt your orgasm run through you like a freight train.

You felt the most amazing feeling shoot throughout your body again when he slowly began kissing your clit with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck…” You groaned in happily disbelieving, trying to stay in this state of bliss as long as possible.

He smiled and nuzzled his nose lightly around your sensitive clit before running his tongue back down your folds and pushing it back inside you.

“Mmmm….” You moaned softly, a relaxed smile on your face as you felt him stick his tongue back inside you and lap up your juices.

He moaned happily to himself, closing his eyes as he lapped you up, enjoying the taste of you for a minute before pulling his lips off of you. He slowly kissed both thighs again, running his tongue attentively up and down each one before you felt his grip on your thighs drop.

You opened your eyes and smiled lovingly at him and watched as he slowly made his way up your body.

He left long, slow, kisses up your stomach and sternum until his face and body were hovering over yours, his knees resting on the inside of your thighs. He looked deep into your eyes and smiled, looking your blissed-out face over.

“So, fucking beautiful.” He said, as if to himself.

You smiled in thanks and pulled his lips down to yours, with your hands on his neck. You pushed your lips to his and pushed your tongue inside, moaning happily when you felt his tongue swiftly wrap around yours. His hand came to your forehead and he pushed it down, pinning it to the pillow as his tongue began to work on yours.

His kiss was needy and deep, as he rolled his tongue quickly around yours. He was so fucking turned on right now. Which just, in turn, turned you on again by how much he needed you. You kissed him back just as eagerly, pushing your tongue around his faster with each lap as if it were a race to see who could win. You felt his cock on your stomach, throbbing onto it as he started to rock his hips down into yours.

You moaned happily, getting so wet at the feeling of it all. You ran your right hand down his chest and placed it on his cock, rubbing it up and down and pushing it into your stomach.

Daryl’s lips shot off yours and he looked at you with hard eyes.

“Shit, Y/N.” He said in disbelief, glaring you down as you rubbed on his cock and looked up at him with pure desperation again.

“Make love to me, Daryl.” You pleaded, looking up at him as you rubbed him down, getting more turned on with each second that went by that he wasn’t inside you.

He smiled and nodded. Leaning down for one more passionate kiss before he pivoted his body’s weight to the left side, resting it on his forearm and grabbing his cock with his right hand. His right knee nudged under your thigh, pushing it further out as he looked down and aligned his cock with your entrance. He stuck his tip inside your folds and ran it up and down.

“Fuck, Y/N… You’re so wet…” He groaned in confused pleasure as he continued to trace you.

He came back to your entrance and slowly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” He groaned happily as he felt his cock push into your tight, wet, pussy.

He pivoted his body again, straightening out on top of you, pushing his weight down onto you as he pushed his right forearm down onto the other side of your face.

The weight of his body on top of yours felt so amazing, you moaned happily as you felt him come back to you as if you two have never been apart. You spread your legs further open for him as you felt his knees nudging under them. Once he was settled into you he looked into your eyes and started to thrust his cock slowly up and down inside you as he stared you down.

You ran your hands around his body and gripped his back with both hands, staring back up at him as you started the thrust your hips up and down to meet his rhythm.

He looked down at you in disbelief as if he didn’t know how this was happening. He always did when he made love to you. It made you feel so special.

You two started to rock up and down into each other at a steady pace and rhythm, him hitting into you and you hitting your hips back up into his in perfect synchronicity. He looked down at your lips and leaned down to press his to yours again, pushing his tongue back inside to grab ahold of yours. He swirled his tongue around yours slowly as you two slowly fucked each other, heating you up for him again.

You moaned happily into his kiss at the combination and started rocking your hips up into his faster. He groaned happily in response and his tongue started to swirl around yours faster. He looked into your eyes and started to pick up his pace, hitting into you faster and harder, starting to hit your core with amazing pressure.

“Oh!” You cried out, your lips coming off of his as your head shot back and your eyes close.

He repeated his actions, this time testing you further and jackhammering a few times into your hilt, digging his core up and down your pussy.

“Oh, fuck! Daryl!” You cried out again, gripping at his back as you rocked your pussy up and down onto his cock faster and with more need.

His lips came to the side of your neck as he sped up his cock’s pace. He kissed it up and down moaning happily when he felt you get wetter because of it. He hit into you faster and his lips came to your ear.

“Ya like that?” He asked, slowly swirling his tongue around underneath your ear.

“Yes! Fuck me harder…” You groaned happily, feeling your body building an even better high than before.

You ran your hands down to his ass and massaged it, trying to pull him even further into you.

He growled into your neck, a dangerous growl, as he felt your hands on his ass.

His cock instantly sped up and began to fuck you faster and deeper than before, putting the most amazing pressure on your clit with each pass.

“Oh fuck… Oh yes… Daryl… Fuck me so good…” You grunted with every hit his cock gave you.

He leaned back over and ghosted his face with yours, wanting to watch you explode for him. He fucked you so deep and fast, starting the most amazing rhythm as he worked on you. You tried to hit back up into him as fast as he came back down onto you, his cock invading you in the best way you had ever felt.

Your breathing became short and erratic as he fucked you. You stared up into his eyes and held onto him for dear life as you fucked each other.

“Oh god… Daryl?” You groaned, a look of confusion hitting your face as you started to build.

“That’s right, baby… Cum for me…” He grunted in between hits.

He hit into you deep and fast, thrusting his big cock in and out of you. He hit you into the floor and thrust in and out of you, adding as much pressure as he could with each hit. He hit your clit and you moaned happily, so he repeated it, creating a new rhythm.

“Yes… Right like that…” You moaned, your body bouncing up and down under him faster as he started to lose control.

He concentrated on giving you what you wanted, fucking you and your clit into the floor faster and faster until you came so hard for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!!” You cried out in pure bliss, your eyes closing and your body arching happily up into his as you came so good for him.

Your pussy pulsated around his cock quickly as your orgasm ran through your body. Daryl grunted at the feeling, jackhammering quickly into your pulsating pussy until he came deep inside you.

“Y/N!! Fuck, Yes!!” He groaned loudly, pushing his cock deep inside you as he exploded deep inside you, loving the feeling of the release.

He pushed his cock in and out of you a few more times as he felt his high course through his entire being, loving the feeling of you.

You moaned happily and opened your eyes, looking up at him in pure disbelief and pleasure at what you two had just created. He looked down at you with the same awe in his eyes, his body shaking on top of yours as he pinned his cock deep and dominantly inside you, claiming you as his.

His body collapsed fully on top of yours with exhaustion, still deep inside you.

You smiled and moaned happily at the feeling, wrapping your arms further around his body as he did. His nose hit yours and he stared into your eyes with nothing but bliss in his. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose around yours again before opening his eyes and speaking.

“I love you, Y/N. I ain’t ever gonna let anythin’ happen to ya. I promise, okay?” He said with loving, soft eyes.

You smiled brightly and nodded, forgetting the troubles of the world in this moment as you looked up at the man you loved so much.

“Kiss me again, Daryl… And never stop loving me…” You said with love and awe in your eyes at the thought that you got to keep this man for your own.

He smiled happily and shook his head.

“Darlin’ that ain’t ever gonna happen… I am nowhere near through lovin’ you.” He said, leaning down and pressing his lips back to yours.

You moaned, closing your eyes and submitting happily to his lips as he pushed his tongue back inside your mouth and began to twirl it lovingly around yours. Your body and heart melted for him as he started to kiss you with such passion again.

The two of you spent the next few days in pure heaven, worshipping each other in the best ways. You didn’t know what was going to happen next. But you knew that as long as you had this man by your side everything would be alright…


End file.
